Vengeance Pt.1
DON`T EDIT THIS UNLESS YOU ARE A POSITION OF AUTHORITY, A MEMBER CHOSEN AT MY DISCRETION, AND TO EDIT THE FANFICTION TEXT ASK ME FIRST AND SAY WHAT YOU WILL CHANGE TO ENHANCE THE WRITING BEFORE HAND WITH MY PERMISSION Foreword First off, I`d like to mention this fanfiction is part of a series I am hoping to publish. It was originally ''based off Wings Of Fire before I edited it for publishing. Names, timelines, and personalities will be different then what the canon tribes would normally be. Thank you for your consideration Plot The RainForest remains peaceful for hundreds of years after the SandWing War Of Sucession, DarkStalker has been defeated, and Pyhyrrhia thrives! But suddenly the SkyWings are thrust into a drought, lasting years until the tribe can bear it no more. In a desperate attempt to get water, they lay siege to the jungle in a battle known as The BloodRain Battle. There were no casualites and only one RainWing by the name of Rose was kidnapped. But this capture was more consequential then the SkyWings had thought. Rose`s daughter Briar, a forbidden hybrid of Rain adn Sky was shattered by this and from there, her life became a turmoil of pain, grief, and rage. Characters Briar Rose Sparrow Queen HellFire Scorpion Queen Boa Vengeance "Mother!" Briar ducked underneath flaming branches, wisps of smoke crackling furiously in the foggy sky. Dragons shrieked and roared above the fear-stricken dragonet, the woes of battle thumping with Briar`s heart and beating in her ears like a bell. Briar screamed when a SkyWing dropped dead besides her, blood splattering the jungle leaves from many cuts, still oozing the crimson liquid that spelled demise. Briar heard many things on that night, the echoes of dying dragons, crackling fires, but above it all was the fearful cry of her mother writhing under the pulling talons of multiple SkyWing soldiers. Rose`s scales were green with fear, straining against the SkyWing`s brute strength to reach her daughter. She desperately clasped her talons around Briar`s, hanging on for dear life. "Briar listen to me! Get out of here, run, hide, somewhere. ANYWHERE! You ''have ''to survive do you here me? Take this and remember me ok lovebug? Remember me!" Rose said in a hurry, thrusting a necklace crafted from fine, polished wooden beads into Briar`s claws. "That`s enough out of you, RainWing scum." the SkyWing soldier snarled gruffly, yanking the pair away from each other. "NO! Briar, let go of me! Briar, get out NOW!" Rose shrieked, twisting fearfully in the soldiers sharp grips. Briar however, felt like something in her just broke into a million pieces, seeing her mother ripped away from her in the midst of battle. Finally an emotion broke through; pure and untamed ''rage. She flung herself into the sky, tearing through the flaming forest to reach those SkyWing soldiers carrying her mother. She screamed furious curses in a manner unlike herself, focusing on one thing, and one thing alone in the hot, fiery pits of her mind; Save mother! She roared as a clawed tree branch slashed across her neck, splattering unchanging emerald-green scales red with her blood. She had caught up to the wicked SkyWings when a foreign dragon slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her. She caught herself airborne slightly dazed, trying vainly to fly after Rose when hot, painful flames blasted forcefully into her neck as rage-fueled as Briar`s own. She blacked out, and the last thought she could recall was I failed her, and it all dissapeared. Afterword Well, I hope you like it! This is going to be a multi-part series. How many parts? I don`t know yet, but it`ll be plenty. Expect lots of sadness and grief and pain and all the good tragedy parts. Leave critique; good and bad and expect more very, very soon. -DragonEmbers42 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)